


Operation Defeat Lie-la

by OverEnthusiastic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Kagami Marinette and Chloé team up, Kinda revenge on Lila, Marinette and Kagami Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEnthusiastic/pseuds/OverEnthusiastic
Summary: Marinette, Kagami, and Chloé team up to expose Lila's lies once and for all, and Marinette learns that Kagami is not nearly as cold as she first thought.





	Operation Defeat Lie-la

"I see the issue now." Kagami leans against a pillar in the school yard, listening as Lila weaves a new lie for her class, the others eating it up, aside from Nathaniel and Alix, who are upstairs in the art room.

"Ugg, I knew they were dumb, but not this dumb." Chloé flicks her nails, glaring at the group.

Marinette just sighs and holds onto the straps of her bag, her eyes to the floor, "They won't listen to anything I have to say either, and Adrien's the only other person that believes me, but every time I bring it up, he tells me not to out her. He said that exposing her won't turn her into a better person, and that if we humiliate her, then she'll just be hurt more and won't learn anything."

"It's just like Adrien to take the doormat approach." Kagami huffs, "If we do nothing, then nothing will happen. You do not stand still if someone is attacking you. This matter does require more tact though, so we're going to need a plan."

"Count me in. I'm tired of that filthy liar deceiving my Adrikins." Chloé turns her attention back to the girls, "I could get her kicked out of the school with the snap of my fingers."

"That's not going to stop her. It will only make you look bad." Kagami pushes herself up from the pillar, rolling her eyes, "What we need to do is get her to out herself."

"I've tried, but she's annoyingly good at backtracking, and the rest of the class will take her word no matter what." Marinette presses a hand to her cheek, "I've tried plans A through Z, and none of them have worked. She even managed to get me suspended last week."

"My direct approach didn't work either. Perhaps we should work on your class first. It is easier to unbalance an opponent, if you first take away their supports." 

"That was Plan H, and that only made them more upset with me, and more likely to listen to Lila." Marinette wraps her arms around herself, looking back at the floor.

Kagami rolls her eyes at that, tilting up Marinette's chin to look her in the eyes, "That's because you have no tact. Now you have a team backing you, and we'll have a higher chance of success."

Marinette blinks at that, before rubbing the back of her neck, "Alright, but what if things go wrong? I can't get suspended again. I'll lose my position as class representative."

"We can't focus on that part. If we are to win, then we must believe we are going to win." Kagami lets go of her, setting her hand on the strap of her bag again.

"Of course we're going to win. That little liar won't know what hit her." Chloé flips her ponytail, looking away from the group haughtily.

"If you say so, but we still need a plan for if things go wrong. Let's say we do try to convince the others of Lila's lies. How would we do that? Even Alya doesn't believe me, and she's my best friend."

"I would rethink your title for her. No best friend takes a stranger's word over yours." Kagami clasps her hands together, a frown developing on her face.

"I, well, er, she may have reason to think otherwise." Marinette tucks her head, reaching up to hold her pigtails, "I don't exactly have the best track record with level headed thinking when it involves Adrien."

Kagami only raises an eyebrow at that, thinking for a moment, before speaking up again, "Neither does a best friend assume all your motivations are purely Adrien based. You show a deep disdain for those who would lie to you or others for their own personal gain. If she hasn't picked up on that, then she is not worthy of the title best friend."

Marinette watches her for a little bit, before nodding slowly, "You may be right. Either way, we need to come up with a plan. How would you suggest we convince the others that Lila's lying?"

"We don't need to convince them that she's lying. We only need to get them accustomed to the idea. I'd say we start by observing Lila and recording all the lies she says, so we can go back through and finds ones we can easily disprove, without coming out and saying that it's wrong." Kagami moves to the other side of the pillar and leans against it, eyeing the group surrounding Lila.

Marinette sticks her tongue out for a second, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a notebook, "I've got every lie she's ever spewed categorized by date and time. How do we disprove them, without going out and saying that they're wrong?"

Kagami's eyes widen, a few seconds passing with no one saying anything, while Marinette just rifles through her files. Kagami gives out a short, genuine laugh, before holding out a hand, "You really have thought of almost everything, haven't you?"

Chloé raises an eyebrow and leans over to take a look, while Marinette passes the book to Kagami, "Jeeze, Dupain-Cheng. Have you been stalking her?"

Marinette just takes out a pen and chews on the end, "I may have been a little hyper focused on this for the past few months."

"How are your grades so perfect, if you're doing this, instead of paying attention at school?" Chloé's lip curls up, Kagami raising an eyebrow at the clear jealousy in her tone.

"Oh, um, I have Prof. Bustier send me the presentations after class, so I can study at home as well. I'm sure she'd do the same for you, if you asked." Marinette flicks her pen back and forth, starting on a new plan to take down Lila, and starting to space out.

Chloé opens her mouth to speak, only to get cut off by Kagami, who shuts the notebook and hands it back to Marinette, "We can meet up after school, to go through this information and find out how to disprove these ideas, preferably away from the school. We can meet up at my house."

"Um, how about no. If we meet up anywhere, then it'll be at my place." Chloé sets a hand on her hip, "I refuse to go anywhere else."

"Alright, we will meet at the Bourgeois hotel to work on the plan, immediately after school." Kagami starts for the stairs to her class, looking back at Marinette for a moment, "Remember that you are not alone. We will defeat Lila."

"Thank you Kagami."


End file.
